Long Live Percabeth
by somuchfandomsolittletime
Summary: Percabeth songfic to Long Live by Taylor Swift. My first fanfic, please r&r with constructive criticism


**Hi, this is Somuchfandomsolittletime! this is my first fanfics, so I would appreciate it if you don't hate, though constructive criticism is greatly appreciated**

* * *

_I said remember this moment in the back of my mind_

I knew I would always remember this moment

_The time we stood with our shaking hands  
The crowds in stands went wild_

Everyone cheered as we, The Seven, walked in_  
We were the Kings and the Queens  
And they read off our names_

All demigods who fought in the war, Greek and Roman, were called up by the gods to receive gifts to honor their valor. The Seven? We were given immortality. We became gods.

_The night you danced like you knew our lives  
Would never be the same_

And you were right. We are gods now. Everything will change

_You held your head like a hero  
On a history book page_

You looked like the knight in shining armor every little girl dreams about

_It was the end of a decade  
But the start of an age_

And there would be many more ages to come

Long live the walls we crashed through  
How the kingdom lights shined just for me and you

It was as if Olympus was lit just for us

_I was screaming long live all the magic we made  
And bring on all the pretenders  
One day, we will be remembered_

There were pretenders, spies for Gaea, in both camps, but they were punished_  
I said remember this feeling  
I pass the pictures around_

We passed around photos from the Argo II. Percy and I, Piper and Jason, Frank and Hazel, all of us together, Leo giving Nico bunny ears, Hazel and Nico. Leo, Jason and Piper. Photos of us before the war.

_Of all the years that we stood there  
On the side-lines wishing for right now_

Before Percy came to Camp Half-Blood, I used to watch demigods leave for quests, and wish I could go, too. I dreamed of saving the world.

_We are the Kings and the Queens  
You traded your baseball cap for a crown_

We were now Greek royalty, in a way. As gods, we would all rule over a certain part of life

_When they gave us our trophies  
And we held them up for our town  
And the cynics were outraged  
Screaming, "This is absurd!"  
Cause for a moment a band of thieves  
In ripped up jeans got to rule the world_

Octavian was defiantly wasn't happy, and though most Greeks and Romans hate him, he does have supporters who agree with him.

_Long live the walls we crashed through  
How the kingdom lights shined just for me and you  
I was screaming long live all the magic we made  
And bring on all the pretenders  
I'm not afraid_

I don't think we will have to fear monsters for a while. We defeated Gaea and her giants; we defeated Kronos and his army of titans. Monsters will hear our names and run the other way.

_Long live all the mountains we moved  
I had the time of my life fighting dragons with you  
I was screaming long live that look on your face  
And bring on all the pretenders  
One day, we will be remembered_

We didn't fight actual dragons, but drakons are close enough, aren't they?

_Hold on to spinning around_  
_Confetti falls to the ground_  
_May these memories break our fall_

Connor and Travis Stoll said they had a surprise, and confetti is much nicer than the water balloons I expected

_Will you take a moment, promise me this_  
_That you'll stand by me forever_

We have eternities together, and I trust you will be with me together

_But if God forbid fate should step in  
And force us into a goodbye_

We can't really fight the Fates, can we?

_If you have children some day  
When they point to the pictures  
Please tell them my name_

Promise me, Percy Jackson, that you will tell them about Annabeth Chase.

_Tell them how the crowds went wild  
Tell them how I hope they shine_

Make sure your demigod children know about how important I once was to you.

Long live the walls we crashed through  
I had the time of my life, with you

It has been so much fun with you. Dangerous and scary, but fun. Exhilarating.

_Long, long live the walls we crashed through  
How the kingdom lights shined just for me and you  
And I was screaming long live all the magic we made  
And bring on all the pretenders  
I'm not afraid  
Singing, long live all the mountains we moved  
I had the time of my life fighting dragons with you_

_And long, long live the look on your face_

_And bring on all the pretenders  
One day, we will be remembered_

I know we will be remembered. We are gods now.


End file.
